As Easy As Breathing
by otis123456789
Summary: What would of happened if Bella went off to college and forgot about the pain the Cullen's put her through? What happens when she gets a mysterious call about a wedding? And what happens when she is reunited with her sun, Jacob Black? Set 3 years after Eclipse. Lemons warning! rated M for a reason!


Chapter 1: Coming Home

**BELLA POV**

I remember the day my dad sent me the invitation to my apartment. At first I questioned it because, why would my dad send me mail? I haven't lived in that house for over three years. It was strange. And even if I did have mail, why didn't my dad call me and say that he received my mail? We had a very open relationship after _they_ left.

The pain had subdued after years of no contact with any of _them_. Now all the feelings I felt for them were betrayal and hatred. Why would you just leave somebody in the middle of the fucking woods? Leave them to die?! And no apologies, no I'm sorry we couldn't work this out, I'm just leaving now? Fuck them. People often misunderstood my hated of them for missing them. The only person that truly understood me was Jake.

He had been there when everybody else failed. Hell he had always been there for me, but Fuckward just dazzled me, and I couldn't even see straight. Jake always made me feel like I belonged, in a place that was never quite excepting of outsiders. He even let me in on one of his biggest, scratch that, his biggest secret ever. The fact that he is a shape shifter. The pack was my family. I had grown so close to all of them.

I always knew however that eventually they would all find their imprints and marry off. Of course I knew I was always welcome, but they would all be so obsessed by them that I would feel like I was invading. Whatever though, I still missed them all.

When I made the decision to move to Seattle and go to college there; Jake had been crushed. He wanted me to stay so badly, but I needed a few years to find myself, and find who I really am; without the influence of any supernatural creatures. It had definitely worked. But that meant no trips down to Forks or the rez. It was hard, but this was a necessary part of my life and I will never regret it.

I had gotten my degree in business management and because of my ruthless studying, I graduated a year early. I was thrilled, because now I could officially move back to my dad's place this summer. Which I was going to call him and surprise him, but just as I was about to check my mail for the last time, I get this invitation.

YOU ARE INVITED TO

JACOB BLACK & SAVANNA NETTER'S

WEDDING CEREMONY

LOCATED ON FIRST BEACH IN LA PUSH, WASHINGTON

BLACK TIE EVENT

THANK YOU AND WE HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT

What? Jake's getting married? Woah, it certainly has been a long time since I've been down there. I was glad for Jake, but something in the deep depths of my heart I was crushed. I mean Jake always had some sort of feelings for me but I was never able to return them. I was so caught up in Fuckward leaving that I couldn't let myself go and love Jake the way he deserved. But at least he found someone who can return his love back. Thats all anyone deserves.

Well of course I got over Fuckward quickly after I left. I got with a bunch of guys and finally let myself go and be who I wanted to be. I had finally grown out of the skinny minny faze and had actually grown some curves. I then worked out basically everyday and now I have to say I'm not too shabby looking. With a six pack and I can run for hours, every guy in Seattle had his eyes on me. All the guys loved me and all the girls wanted to be my friend. Everything had been great. But I really did need to go back. Besides, I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding for anything.

I called my dad to tell him I was coming home this weekend.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Bella! Long time no call?"

"Sorry Dad, things have been kinda busy since I have actually crammed in all my studies in three years."

"I know Bella, but now look. Your done with school and can go out in the world with a degree!"

My dad had pushed me to go to college. He knew I needed time away and besides, in this economy, where were you going to find a job without a college education?

"I know Dad, thanks for pushing me. Anyways I got your mail. Jake's getting married?"

"I know Bells! I was shocked kinda too but I mean he is your best friend and whenever I go over Billy's he always tells me to tell you hi"

"Aww that's sweet. I will definetely be going to that"

"Awesome Bells! I'll tell Billy right away"

"Oh Dad, there's kinda one more thing I would like to ask you"

"What is it Bella?"

"Can I move back in. I know its really soon, but I've finished my studies and I would really like to spend the summer with you. You know, like old times?"

"Of course Bella! You can come anytime! You know your old man will always leave the door open for you!"

"Thanks Dad! How about I move in this weekend before the wedding?"  
"That would be great Bells! Now, how are we gonna get your stuff back?"  
"I'll just call Leah Dad. She's been dying to come see the apartment, and I know she can help me. Besides, she has a big truck that she can fit all this stuff in the back"

"Ok sweetie, but if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call"

"Ok Dad. Love you!"

"Love ya too Bells!"

That went smoother than I thought it would.

After I hung up with my dad I called Leah.

"Hey Lee Lee!"  
"OMG BELLA! HI"

"Haha hi Leah! It's been forever!"

Me and Leah had gotten pretty close. She was probably my closest girl friend that I had ever had. And she was the coolest girl werewolf ever.

"I know Bella! So did you hear about little Jakey's wedding?"

"Yeah I just got the invite Leah. I just can't believe it. How old is Jake now?"

"I think he's nineteen now"

"Wow time flew"

"Yeah sista! You've been gone forever! When are you coming home?!"

"I was actually calling you to tell you that I want to come home ASAP"

"Ok sista I'll come with my truck right now. I already did patrol and had a nap. So I'm all set. Do you mind actually if you can make me some food?"

"Ha no problem Lee Lee I'll make up something here for lunch"

"Awesome your the best Bella! Oh and we seriously need to catch up on the ride home"

"Oh don't you worry Leah I can't wait to tell you everything"

"Alright I'm heading to the car now. See ya in an hour!"

"Ok Lee Lee can't wait! Bye!"

Instead of saying bye she just squeaked into the phone and hung up. So Leah style. HOLY SHIT I have to pack all this stuff up! Well I have all the boxes ready but I really didn't bring that much stuff to the apartment. Just essentials. But I started throwing stuff into boxes. I was so excited to leave and to see Leah. We had girl talks often over the phone but actually seeing her was something totally different. Not to mention, I hadn't seen any of the pack lately, especially Jake. I began to throw stuff in boxes and make 4 boxes of macaroni and cheese, Leah's favorite.

**LEAH POV**

Ahh Bells was coming back for the wedding! I was so happy my wolf was even jumping around. I had missed that girl so damn much. But if only she knew how much pain she had put Jake in when she left. He was crushed. He had acted like a zombie for many weeks. I had to finally snap him out of it in wolf form and fight with him. I got pretty injured, but he got the message. He started up his garage business and he focused his pent up energy into something productive. I knew there was something he wanted to tell us, but I didn't want to push it. With him being Alpha, he always had the ability to block us out of his thoughts. But when he wanted us to see _something_, we sure saw it.

When he met Savanna, or as he calls her, Savs, we thought he imprinted on her. But of course, he didn't. I honestly just thought he went for the first girl he saw that took his mind off of Bella. Oh I knew he loved Bella. We could all see that. But with time, he sort of began to enjoy Savanna. Sort of. She was a pain in the ass because she thought of herself as Alpha Female. Which even though being with Jake _technically_ meant that, it didn't mean she had to push it into our faces. Even Seth began to not like her, and that took a lot, because my little brother liked everyone.

Savanna is basically the opposite of Bella. She was a little on the bigger side, not like fat, but she didn't work out and had around C size boobs. Not bad, but Bella was probably prettier than her. Hell I was definitely prettier than her. She had jet black hair but she dyed it all different colors all the time so who knows what hair color she will have for the wedding. She hates getting down and dirty, and demands Jake to alpha order our asses around. Jake never meant to alpha order us, but he was always in the dog house. _Always_. Ha I always found that funny.

I had no idea that Jake proposed to her. They didn't really seem like they were going to fit. But hey, I can't really judge peoples relationships because I don't ever have a steady one. Maybe he stayed for the sex? Maybe for the money? Who the fuck knows. She was always getting on my god damn nerves. I'm surprised I haven't gone wolf on her and just attack her. Jake would kill me, but it would save us all from the brink of insanity.

Oh yeah, she hated cooking, and if she did it tasted god awful. She was supposed to be "den mother" but there was nothing "motherly" about her.

Lets just say I am so happy that Bella is coming back. After Sam retiring as wolf and going of to the Makah reservation with Emily, I've basically been just hanging out with the guys, having a good fuck with anyone every now and again, but my wolf actually missed Bella. I've never missed anyone that much before. Well, maybe Sam, but that was before he imprinted on my cuz. I couldn't be hard on Sam, he had no choice really in the matter. And even though we had some great times together, hardly anyone from high school dates each other when they leave.

So my GPS says that I'm almost near Bella's apartment in the city. The city is so bustling with activity, and I love it. I'm surprised that I didn't make more trips out here.

I went up to her call button and called her. She sent me right up and I couldn't wait to see her.

When I knocked on her apartment, she immediately answered the door.

"BELLA!" I screamed and Bella screamed back "LEAH!"

For a while we were just jumping around hugging each other going in a circle. This is why I missed this girl. She was so fun loving.

"Dude hows it been up here" I finally look around at the place. Bella actually did a decent job packing up everything. Really the only stuff she didn't pack was the stuff that was bolted to the ground. That and anything over fifty pounds hadn't moved.

"Its been great Lee Lee but I can't wait to go home you know?"

"I know it's been so different without you there" She pushed her lips together and I could tell that she was thinking about something, but I didn't ask. Who knows what goes on inside that pretty little head.

"So I made you mac n cheese" Bella said and pointed towards the giant bowl of the cheesy pasta.

"GASP you know me so well" I smirked and Bella laughed and I sat down at her little table and began eating.

"Well Leah while you finish up eating, I'll go pack some final stuff"

"OK" I muttered out somehow. God how my mouth watered for some of Bella's cooking. No I don't love her, but I have been sick of Sav's cooking. Even being a werewolf I can barely stand the food. And I love all food.

After finishing the bowl in record timing, I cleaned the dishes and put them away in the box labeled DISHES + KITCHEN STUFF

"Wow Bella very specific with the box labeling over here" I chuckled and wandered over to the bathroom where Bella seemed to be throwing stuff in.

"So do you want me to start carrying the boxes down?"

"Yeah Leah that would be great"

So I began the oh so hard work of bringing Bella's stuff down. It wasn't that bad. She barely had any stuff to bring down. I was done in a matter of twenty minutes.

"So Bell, you ready to hit the road?"

"Oh yes Lee can't wait to be back home!"

I started up my truck and it jolted as it roared to life.

"Nice truck Lee Lee!"

"Thanks Bells, she's my pride and joy haha"

The ride home was filled with us just basically catching up. Talking about nothing in particular. I had found that she had had a couple of relationships while up in Seattle. Bella said that they never really meant that much to her, but she was always up for a good time. When did me and this chick click so well together.

Things were going smoothly until Bella brought up the wedding.

"So. That wedding" She sounded a little off but I didn't think any of it. Hell I thought the wedding was weird too.

"Yeah I know exactly what your thinking chicka"

"Really?"

"Ha no I'm just joking with ya. But whats up. You have any dying secrets to let out?" I chuckled to myself as I noticed Bella sitting back and really thinking. Oh shit. This was not a good topic to get on.

"How is Savanna to be around?" Man how do I respond to a question like that. 'She's this total bitch and everybody hates her and we all think she is marrying Jake for the sex' didn't sound like an appropriate answer.

"Well, she's pleasant. Sometimes" The word sometimes slipped out of my mouth so quietly I'm surprised Bella even heard it.

"What do you mean, sometimes" I don't say anything. I just concentrate on driving. This was getting bad. I was digging myself into a hole. Jake would be dissapointed in me for telling Bella what a bitch she was, but hey, I can't lie to Bella.

"Well Bella, you have to look at it like you're Jake. Imagine Jake decided to dissapear and go off on his own. And lets say you really liked Jake, like almost loved him. How would you feel?" I felt there was a better way to explain this to her, but I guess there is no way to explain to someone that.

Bella just nodded her head and she looked down, almost guilty looking.

"What would you do? You would have to move on, you can't just stick around waiting for something that might never happen" I felt so bad that I had to tell her this way. Bella looked like she was about to cry. She had obviously known that Jake had feelings for her. It was obvious to everyone who could see. They were perfect together, even if she never gave them a chance.

"So I guess Jake went for the first girl that he thought was worthy of his attention" Bella said sadly. She knew what she had done. I wanted this to go over so much better.

"You gotta hear me out Bella. Ever since Jake has met Savanna, well he hasn't been the same. He alpha orders us all the time and.."

"He alpha orders your asses around?"

"Well Savanna assumes she is Alpha bitch, so she kinda makes him order our asses around. I'm not sure if its the pent up stress or what"

"Ha I knew you were going to say she was a bitch" Bella giggled in the seat.

"Oh you know me too well Bella. And for the record I said Alpha bitch, not just bitch in general"

"Well you know the Alpha bitch is the top bitch" By now we were both laughing at how stupid this situation had gotten. But at least Bella knows the truth, and is taking it better than before.

"How is this Alpha bitch?"

"Well, first off her cooking sucks ass. I mean it. You know me. I would eat ANYTHING than that girl's food" I was laughing along with Bella. "Bella your food is much better than any woman's food I've tasted in a while"

Thank the Quileute spirits Bella is coming home. It finally clicks in my mind. If Bella coming home meant that Jake could forget about princess bitch, then we can get back to normal La Push.

"Bella, I know you hate my plans, but you gotta trust me on this one.."


End file.
